milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Brigette Murphy
Brigette Murphy is Sara and Milo's mother and the wife of Martin Murphy. She works as a professional architect. She is voiced by Pamela Adlon. Personality Brigette is a kind women who cares dearly for her family and those close to her. She's generally calm and easygoing, taking everything in stride. She's been shown to be very intelligent, and gives her children solid advice anytime they come to her with a problem. Her advice is always rooted in personal experience; she brings up her own past whenever she's helping them through their issues. She points out many jobs she's had when reassuring Milo about his future career, and she reminisces over her first date with Martin when discussing Sara's date-related problem. While she has no problem dealing with the constant setbacks the family goes through thanks to Murphy's Law, and she enjoys the adventures, she often goes out of her way to prevent things from going wrong in the first place. This is something possible for her when she has time away from her family. She seems to do most of her architectural work in a special shed in the backyard for just this purpose and tends to save her most important work for days when her husband and son are out of the house. She expresses this sentiment again when discussing the large Murphy gatherings they had in the past, commenting that 'things are easier now' in spite of missing the visits. She does express mild frustration and worry at times when problems come up around her work or her family, such as sternly asking Milo where is anchor was after noticing it was missing from his backpack, and showing understandable annoyance when a flying boiler destroys the blueprints she spent the day working on. Physical Appearance Brigette is an adult woman with light skin and very short, light orange hair with bangs. She has a gently pointed chin and a small, pointed nose. She wears a mint green short sleeved shirt with a folded collar over a very light colored pair of blue jeans which have visible pockets and seams down the sides. Her shoes are light brown and have small heels, with darker brown soles and straps. History Brigette first appears in ''Rooting for the Enemy'', where she opens the front door of her home to let Diogee back in after he is told he can't attend the football game between the Geckos and the Tigers. Brigette also appears in ''Party of Peril'', where Zack and Melissa convince her and Martin to hold a surprise birthday party for Milo at a location other than their house for the first time in years. In ''Worked Day'' her career as an architect is touched upon as Milo expresses his uncertainty as to what he should be, and Brigette encourages him, saying that he has time and can do anything he sets his mind to. In ''The Wilder West'' she and her husband drop Milo, Sara, Zack, and Melissa off at the Nowhere Desert Dude Ranch while they go shopping at a nearby discount outlet, based on the fact that it costs less when they are forced to buy said items when they are broken due to the effects of Murphy's Law. Twice in the course of the episode, she forgets Sara; she first forgets that she is in the car while Sara is fixated on her phone, which Brigette encourages her not to focus on the entire time they're there. The second time she forgets her at the dude ranch after they picked Milo and the others up. In Family Vacation she calls having four spare tires not overkill. In Athledecamathalon she and Martin go to Milo's school to drop off his lunch and body armor. In We're Going to the Zoo her children and Zack accidentally donated her vintage t-shirt collection and spend an hour chasing them down via bike, bus, ski jump, and ostrich. She tells them that she wanted to give them to them to donate, much to their shock at what they went through to get them back. In ''Love Toboggan'' she works on her blueprints while her husband and son are out skiing and helps her daughter with her possible date. Just as she finishes her work the papers are destroyed when Diogee rides a boiler into the house via the roof. In ''Fungus Among Us'','' she and Martin are being held prisoner by Pistachions at Lard World and they comfort their daughter when she is captured. When Milo gets close to their holding cell she tells him to run. In A Christmas Peril, she and her husband go to the mall for last minute Christmas shopping. They are stuck when a blizzard hits and are delighted to see their children and extended family. They have dinner at a Chinese restaurant with the Underwoods, the Chases, Mort, and Amanda. Relationships Family Martin Murphy ''Main Article: Martin and Brigette's Relationship Brigette cares dearly for her husband and does not mind being around him whenever Murphy's Law takes effect. She loves spending time with him, and she's very proud of his accomplishments. Sara Murphy Brigette cares dearly for her daughter, however, she is concerned that she uses her cellphone too often. She is amused at her daughter's paranoia surrounding Murphy's Law, and she gives her advice when she needs it. Milo Murphy Main Article: Brigette and Milo's Relationship Brigette cares dearly for her son, often worrying over his safety when he is gone or when she doesn't feel he has everything he needs. She gives him strong life advice, reminding him that he can be whatever he wants, and not to worry too much about the future. Diogee Diogee is the family dog. Brigette often lets him into the house after he gets sent home. Acquaintances Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase Brigette is on good terms with Milo's best friends and is always happy to see them. She seems to have known Melissa as long as Milo has, referring to her as 'honey' and trusting her with advice regarding Milo's party and Murphy's Law, although she fast became as familiar with Zack. Gallery Trivia *Brigette is one of only seven characters in season 1 whose eyes have pupils. **The others are Melissa Chase, Sara Murphy, Jackie, Joni, Mr. Block and Mr. Brulee. Appearances *Rooting for the Enemy *Party of Peril *Worked Day *The Wilder West *Family Vacation *Athledecamathalon *We're Going to the Zoo *Love Toboggan *Fungus Among Us *A Christmas Peril *The Phineas and Ferb Effect (no lines, although her pistachion imposter has one line) Quotes id:Brigette Murphy pl:Brigette Murphy vi:Brigette Murphy Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Supporting Characters Category:Adults Category:B Category:Parents Category:The Murphys Category:Humans